To Serve The Drunk
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: Yuko had a wild night of drinking, And the boy who serves to get rid of his curse of course has to take care of her...like every time Rated T for Laguge and Achol. OneShot


**Rated: T  
Warning: Acholic and Languge  
Paring: None  
Anime/Manga: xxxHolic**  
**_Disclamer: I do not own xxxHolic or any of it's characters - I make no profit from fan fiction or art._**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuko softly slid out of her bed. She looked around too see empty bottles of Saki on the floor.

She felt the headache hit her like a bolt of lighting and she fell on to her bed. She hissed and slapped a hand on her forehead and rubbed there for a few moments. It hurt like hell! She laid back on the bed and slowly put her head down. "Argh!" She could barely talk or make a noise since it hurt and only seemed to make the pain throb more.

**-oOo-****xxxHolic****-oOo-**

Watanuki walked on the gray sidewalk keeping his eyes to the ground. He sighed at the mild hot air but for some reason it felt like he couldn't't breath. "The air is so thick...It feels like it's trying to close my wind pipe..." He put his pale hand to his neck and gulped. He stopped at a street walk sign and huffed. He had just remembered last night, and what he had to go through.

**-oOo-****xxxHolic****-oOo- **

"_Watanuki! Hee-hee You're so cute" Yuko pinched Watanuki's cheeks. He pushed her off of him and stood up. "You're drunk !" Yuko swatted Watanuki away from her with a grin on her face. "I'm not drunk" She giggled as she took another sip of her now empty bottle. She turned to Watanuki and waved the bottle to him and smirked- her red orangey eyes glistened. Watanuki signed and went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet to remember of course he left the bottle sitting out since Yuko seemed to always wanted a refill...And deep in the heart of the young boy he knew that the next day that his work load will double from the drunk Mistress._

**-oOo-****xxxHolic****-oOo-**

Yuko was on her bed spread across it. It seemed her hand would never leave her forehead as her eyes remained close. So far she had thrown up and the garbage next to her bed was starting to stink. She couldn't remember the last time she was this drunk. She rolled around in her bed to find a comfy spot to rest her head on and to wait for Watanuki to come. "Hurrrrrryyyy..." The witch almost cried out.

**-oOo-****xxxHolic****-oOo- **

Watanuki turned a curve and walked in to the store. He had his own money, though he didn't really want to spend it but shrugging he wanted to go ahead and get it done. He walked in the store then only a few minutes later he walked out. Brown bags in his long arms and his blue eyes on the bill. **$146**. All he did was buy medicine and some ingredients that He would cook for this new recipe he picked up from a book 'mountain recipes'. He was slightly angered at this but he knew yuko would pay him back. Plus - trying to look on the bright side, He will be able to try a new recipe that he thought Yuko would enjoy and make her satisfied with her hunger...but seeing she may have a hang over she might not be hungry at all.

**-oOo-****xxxHolic****-oOo-**

Watanuki Walked in the house and put the bags down on the side of the entrance hall way and heard moans of pain coming from the screen door that was painted of black and purple butterflies. He opened the door and step in. He looked at the black haired witch who was in a dark blue and black dress that had deep purple gems pasted on the ends in such a exotic pattern. Yuko opened her eyes and moaned raspy "I actually ...Nnnn..." She rested her head on her arm. Watanuki sighed. He walked over to the lovely hung over women. He took out some aspirin and was about to give it to her. He looked at her other hand and saw a Saki bottle.

She waved it in his face. "Get me another one" She smirked. Watanuki glared a little at his mistress. "You already have a hang over! I don't want to have to deal with an over douse too!" "But I got rid of it with more Saki" She smiled. Watanuki snatched the bottle from the pale long fingers and smelled the rim of it, he nearly fainted from the the strong smell. He hissed and went to the kitchen and threw away the bottle.

Watanuki took out a glass cup and filled it with water. Taking it carefully to Yuko he made her sit up and put the glass rim to her lips. She drank ed only half before shooting her head to the side too throw up. The 16 year old sighed. "Great now I have another mess to clean up..." Yuki slumped back in the cushion of the bed like chair and wiped her mouth. She rested her head on her arm again , then drifted in to a dream.

**-oOo-xxxHolic-oOo**

When Watanuki came back in the room he had a velvet pillow and a black soft blanket. He walked over to the witch and gently slipped the pillow under Yuko's head and placed the blanket over her tall slim body. Watanuki then took a step back realizing he stepped in the vomit. "Dammit!" He said harshly and disgusted as he got on his knees with a wet warm rag and began to clean the carpet. Yuko let out a small gasp as she pulled the covers up more to her chin and Watanuki looked to see her red lips curve into that same drunk smirk that was on every time she got drunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**My first fanfiction of xxxHolic. I know kinda nonesence but I wanted to try it out. And sorry if the character are out of place or the story is'nt long, I only watched some of the anime. **

R&R

First fan fic ever! 


End file.
